


Even Humans Would Notice

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Derek doesn't know what nurturing means, Stiles gets sick, but he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of his midterm, Stiles gets sick and Derek forces him to stay home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Humans Would Notice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red Charade (traciller)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/gifts).



> VampiraMaxwell left a comment on ‘Ambushed’ that said: “like maybe one day when Stiles's dad is out of town for work (a seminar or retreat or something? Dunno, something) and the rest of the pack is all busy Stiles gets a high fever and Derek takes it upon himself to play nursemaid because Stiles is pack and nobody else is there to do and SOMEone has to. Except Derek's really, really bad at it. Determined, but not so good with the whole nurturing thing. And Stiles? Awful, uncooperative patient. o.O”

When Stiles wakes up, after a full night’s sleep, thank you very much, he feels violently ill. He feels so violently ill that when he sits up he heaves and for a second he’s sure he’s going to lose every bit of chinese food he ate for dinner last night all over his sheets. When he doesn’t, he breathes a sigh of relief and flops back down onto the bed. 

He gets up a few minutes later with one hand on his stomach and one on his forehead and feeling more or less like the living embodiment of death, but he’s determined. He’s got a midterm today and he’s not about to let the last two weeks of studying go to waste. He’s got a perfect grade in this class so far, in all his classes so far, and he’s not about to ruin that because his body has decided now is the absolute perfect time to be sick. 

He hobbles over to the bathroom and takes what is probably the longest and hottest shower of his life. 

It doesn’t help. 

He hobbles back to his room, feeling utterly pathetic, and gets dressed in the first clothes he finds. 

Ten minutes later (he needed two to get dressed and eight to lie on his bed to gather his strength) he walks down the stairs and is almost at the door when Derek walks in. 

He doesn’t mean to, but the words, “Oh, crap, you’re here,” slip out. Most days he’d be, well, not exactly excited to see Derek, but it doesn’t really bother him like it used to, either.

Derek stares at him for a moment then points to the couch in the living room and says, “You’re sick. Go lie down. Now.” He uses his official commanding voice, like Stiles is one of his betas and he has to do what Derek says. He doesn’t, of course, he hasn’t before and he’s not going to now.

“Not happening,” says Stiles and he starts walking past Derek. “And besides that, why are you here?” 

Derek frowns, well, more like the frown he was already wearing deepens, and he says, “You asked me to give you a ride to the college today, remember?”

“Oh, crap,” Stiles says again because oh, yeah, he did. Silently, he starts cursing his Jeep for breaking down, Scott and Isaac for being out of town for the week and Lydia for well, for refusing to drive him anywhere.

Derek tilts his head to the side for a fraction of a second then straightens up, like he thinks he needs to be even more intimidating than he already is. “I’m not driving you anywhere anyway. You’re barely standing as it is. Even humans would notice.”

“Actually, I’m fine, thanks,” Stiles says, even though Derek’s right, it’s taking most of his not inconsiderable willpower to keep from just dropping to the floor right now. “Besides, I have a midterm today.”

“Well, I’ll... well...” Derek sputters and his whole face crumples up in what is either anger or annoyance or maybe both. “Just.. you can call the school or something, okay?” 

Stiles would laugh at that if he wasn’t sure it would make him throw up. “Why do you care anyway?” 

Derek raises a hand to his face and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Because you’re pack, all right?” He pauses before he says, “And because I’d rather not have Lydia or Scott kill me when you end up in the hospital over this.”

“Hey!” Stiles says, offended, or at least doing his best job of acting like he is. “I thought we were past all the threats.”

Derek drops his hand from his face to ball his hands into fists at his sides. “I’m not saying I’m going to beat you up. I’m saying if I let you go to school, you won’t last the day and they’ll end up sending you to the hospital.”

Stiles eyes dart around, looking anywhere but at Derek. He hates to admit it, but the couch is starting to sound awfully comfortable right about now. And Derek is probably right. He’ll probably fall asleep or worse in the middle of his test. 

He’s about to go and sit down by his own free will when Derek steps forward, grabs him by the hand and drags him over to the couch. Stiles doesn’t say anything about this, but he doesn’t sit down, either. 

So Derek, being Derek, drops Stiles’ hand and pushes him down by the shoulder. “Sit,” he says, and Stiles almost laughs because a werewolf just told him to sit, like he’s a dog. Derek walks off in search of Stiles doesn’t know what, but before he’s out of earshot, Derek says, “And take your shoes off.” 

Stiles does, but only because his shoes were horribly uncomfortable anyway. Gently, Stiles lies down on the couch and he’s almost asleep by the time Derek returns. He fully intends to ignore Derek until he throws the biggest blanket in the house (the thick, quilted one Stiles’ grandmother made for him) on top of him. 

Stiles just barely opens his eyes and grumbles, “No blankets,” before shoving it off. He closes his eyes again.

There’s dead silence for a few, uncomfortable seconds and Stiles opens one eye to see Derek standing in front of him looking quite possibly the most disgruntled he’s ever seen anyone look, ever.

Stiles yawns. “What are you doing?” 

Derek frowns and in an instant, scoops the blanket up off the floor and drops it back on Stiles. 

He doesn’t do anything after that, just stands there and stares. And Stiles stares back. 

Then he takes the blanket off again. “You win. I’m not going to school. You can go home now.” 

“If I didn’t know that you would get up, call a cab or worse, walk to the school the second I leave, I would.” Derek doesn’t grab the blanket again, but Stiles sees him eyeing it.

“So, what then? You’re just going to stand here and stare at me all day?” He refuses to admit to the fact that Derek of all people was right about something. He would try and go to school. He’d probably nap for an hour first as his midterm isn’t until his second class and his first class is just going to be review today anyway, but still.

Stiles looks up at Derek and he can’t help but notice that Derek seems to be blushing just a little. “Well, no...” says Derek lamely.

“So sit down and turn the tv on, you weirdo,” says Stiles. Derek makes a face, one Stiles is sure is Derek’s version of embarrassment, and he sits down on the edge of the couch. He grabs the remote and turns the tv on to Netflix. He picks, of all things, Captain America. 

“We don’t have to watch this,” says Stiles. “You can pick something you actually like.”

“I did,” says Derek, like the thought to pick something he doesn’t like for someone else’s sake never even occurred to him. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Stiles grabs the blanket off the floor.


End file.
